


Angelic

by orphan_account



Series: Bad Things Happen 1.0 [11]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Body Horror, Developing Relationship, Eyes, Flirting, Fluff, Gay Disaster Deceit | Janus Sanders, Idiots in Love, M/M, Smitten Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Sympathetic Sides (Sanders Sides), but it's soft, it's just gays being gays yall, janus has a bunch of eyes bc remus pranked him, roman takes this opportunity to flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Oh, my Zeus.”“Do keep staring, it’s not rude at all.”“You…you look…”“I know, do keep rubbing it in my face, you—”“You look angelic, Janus.”
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Bad Things Happen 1.0 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928308
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	Angelic

“Oh, my _Zeus_.”

“ _Do_ keep staring, it’s not rude at all.”

“You…you look…”

“I know, do keep rubbing it in my face, you—”

“You look _angelic_ , Janus.”

Janus’ face flushes red, hand falling away from his face—where, instead of his usual scales, a cluster of eyes stare back, spreading along his jaw and neck. He messes with his gloves, the compliment throwing him off his rhythm, “Well—you have an odd definition of the word ‘angelic,’ if you ask me. I wouldn’t call this anything other than hideous.”

“Well, now who’s the one being rude,” Roman reaches forward and cups the human side of Janus’ face, causing the other’s flush to deepen. “You’re gorgeous, Jan. And besides, my brother’s not the _only_ one who’s versed in scripture; angels had human forms, sure, but they had their own as well. And they had an ethereal beauty to them—exactly like you do right now.”

Janus wonders if he’s going to melt into the floor. Avoiding the other’s gaze, hand reaching up to touch Roman’s, he says, voice wavering, “I’ve never been called beautiful before.”

Roman grins at him. “Well,” he murmurs, leaning forward in a way that makes Janus’ heart skip several beats in his chest, “I guess that means I’ve got to make up for lost time.”

Janus gulps.

Maybe Remus’ pranks aren’t so bad, after all.


End file.
